Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a wink gesture based control system for selecting, controlling and manipulating virtual objects and smart applications on a head mounted display using wink gestures and facial expressions of the user.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Digital devices are prevalent throughout the world. For example, mobile smart phones, smart glasses, smart watches, and the like are becoming more and more popular as their functionalities are improved. In some areas of the world, it is rare for an individual to leave the house without relying in some way on such a digital device. This is particularly true in a wide range of industries, where digital automation has resulted in numerous body-worn devices which may control other units from a remote location.
While such digital devices provide a range of functionalities, they typically suffer from the shortcoming that they require the use of hand (by touch or gesture) or speech inputs for operation. For example, smart phones typically include a touchscreen which is utilized to enter nearly all input instructions or to navigate a user interface. This can be particularly burdensome for those without full use of their hands, either due to medical issues such as disabilities or due to the nature of the work being performed. For example, a surgeon will often desire to utilize such a digital device, but would be limited if performing a task that requires both hands, such as surgery. Speech input has recently also gained popularity in controlling digital devices, however there are a host of real-world applications where both speech input and hand gesture input is impossible or undesirable, because the surrounding environment is either too noisy or requires secrecy, which by elimination only leaves input by wink gestures as a practical mode for controlling the user interface of such devices.